Broken Porcelain
by XBrokenxDollsX
Summary: {Cursed!Sakura/SasuSaku} The whole time she was living there, she was growing the idea that she was never meant to be with Team Seven, or even Konoha. Everyone thought she wouldn't make it and suffer from being behind her comrades. Well, she will show them what she is made of, even if it hurts those she loves most.


**Low and behold, what I've been doing for the past few weeks on tumblr, being flooded with beautiful headcannons and ideas - the Cursed!Sakura fanfiction with SasuSaku. Holy crap, do I feel weird right now ono" Not in a bad way, but you know what I mean.**

**I would like to thank all my dear followers on here and on tumblr c: I probably would have been a chicken and never published this, but it's all thanks to you that this is here. I hope you guys will enjoy the first chapter (and we all know I am never good with first chapters), and I will get some insight from you lovely babehz. I love you all, and I hope you will enjoy...wherever this is going :3**

=xxx=

.

.

.

My painfilled Drama Queen

.

.

.

What goes around comes around

.

.

.

Do not test me…

.

.

.

Broken Porcelain

"I didn't want this to happen… You know, leaving them all like that."

"I know, my dear."

"But I know that I wasn't safe for them to be around, and I know I have made the right choice…"

"You did, child."

"Just...promise me that you will teach me everything?"

"Everything?"

"Everything...that no one told me."

"...anything for you, my dear."

x

_Sakura was so sure that she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sure, she couldn't hear anything as blood pounded into her ears, feeling the blood and venom pump through her veins and all around her body to the point that she wanted to throw up. She could feel her lungs filling up with musty forest air, deflating adrenaline out of her mouth and nose - Oh God! She can't move!_

_Tears swelled into her eyes, and she almost prayed that she heard Sasuke's voice call out to her in shock. She didn't know anymore. Once that neck stretched from the woman (or man, she can't tell anymore) and lunged at her with no hesitation; Sakura kept still throughout the whole time._

_'I should have moved…' she cursed at herself with complete disgust as her emerald eyes shakingly swept to her left shoulder, where the oily hair tangled against her ice-cold cheek, the slimy lips still sucking on her skin as those daggers of teeth dug even deeper into her neck, making her let out a silent scream as her whole head fell back._

_Something was being injected into her and she knew it. It was hot, but her whole body was so cold, it did nothing but create numbness that was spreading through her body like maple syrup. Inside her mind, she went through all the notes she stored on poison spread by injection through fangs. Nothing came up, and she tried to swallow her fear but everything was lodged in her throat thanks to the person tearing her skin apart._

_When he/she finally pulled back, Sakura's head was still tilt back when she barely registered a breeze bothering her pastel hair. Sasuke had moved to attack the person's head, and he missed. Sasuke never missed!_

_With a low ringing in her ear, Sakura slowly and almost tiredly pushed her head back upright, her limbs feeling heavier than usual. She could register Sasuke's angry and threatening voice...and the other occupant's eerily calm one. Her dull eyes shifted to the wo-...man? _

_The person smiled when their eyes met, making Sakura want to whimper in fear but no sound came out. She stood there like a statue, but her limbs were filling with what felt like wet sand. Her breathing was choking, and her mouth opened a little bit to cry and call to Sasuke, who was still throwing threats to him, searching his fanny-pack for any kind of weapon._

_'Why is Sasuke taking so long…?' Sakura thought sorrowfully, her eyes never leaving the person smiling at her. His eyes looked worried though, as if he was somewhat sorry for what he had done to her. 'Why..?'_

_And then, as clear as water from the stream she and her team passed by about an hour ago, the person's voice spoke in a soft and inviting voice of comfort and wisdom to her little ears. "In all good time, my dear child, is when everything will make sense. You just have to be patient for me until I come for you," he said, raising a hand towards her, as if offering his hand for her to take as he smiled bigger. "Why not have your friends try and crawl to me for answers...but I only need you."_

_"What the hell are you saying?" Sasuke screamed, grabbing three throwing stars in each hand and chucking them at him. However, the body was sinking into the thick tree, disappearing. "Come back here, you coward!"_

_"Be gentle with her for a while, will you, Uchiha?" the man chuckled warningly before fading away, the stars making brief "thunk thunk!" noises with the tree._

_Sasuke yelled out for no reason before turning back to Sakura, who was still dazily starring where the person was just moments ago. "Sakura! Are you-?"_

_It was sudden, really, and Sakura wasn't prepared for the immense pain when she fell back on her head and screamed as if she was being murdered slowly and painfully._

x

"They all made it seem like I was fragile and weak…"

"You are nowhere near weak or fragile. Not anymore."

"They…They always said I wasn't capable of being a shinobi. Everyone said it to me. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto...Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun…"

"My dear child-"

"Even my parents didn't want me to go to the academy."

"..."

"They never…"

"You have more potential than anyone in your class, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Heh. Why do you think I chose you? You want to learn everything, hm? Well, I shall be your new sensei and I will never keep you in the dark about anything…"

"..."

"If it will make you happy, I will show you the world that they would have never shown you because of what they thought - what they lied to you about."

x

_She could barely register Sasuke holding her. If she was in the right mind, she knew she would have smiled or blushed at the action - but this was not the time to be...weak. No, this was the moment when Sakura had to assess what was going on: She was bitten, yes, and there was somekind of poison in the teeth of the one who had aimed at her neck…_

_Her head lolled back weakly, seeing the world upside down and her pupils shook with adrenaline, but her body was in shock. She felt a hand tangle in her long, pink hair and pull her head back up, meeting the Sharingan of Uchiha Sasuke's eyes. Sakura was sweating and panting, but Sasuke's hand felt nice against the back of her skull, cradling her as he tried to talk to her and get a response. Her lips felt dry and her throat was burning after so long of screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. She was so thirsty._

_Unable to talk, she tried to force her hand to raise up to his face. Hearing only her heart pound in her ear as her fingertips barely touched his lips, wanting him to stop yelling and worrying about her. She can fight this off, right? It was just a fever._

_Yeah, it was just a fever. The poison isn't doing anything._

_Her hand fell back to the floor of the tree, her back arching out of Sasuke's hold as she opened her mouth wide to let out a silent scream. Her eyes were big as plates as she stared at the pretty designs of the leaves and sunlight peppering her now ghostly-pale skin; her skin feels like it was boiling and melting in her clothes._

_She passed out with Sasuke screaming her name._

x

"You will be by my side on everything you want to participate in, Sakura. You're going to grow and train, and I will see to it that everyone will respect your strength and new power."

"Respect..?"

"I chose you for a reason, and not everyone gets picked from me specifically."

"Oh…"

"Your knowledge is over the charts - You know everything from the best war tactics to the hidden jutsus that your previous sensei refused to shed light on. Allow me to train you and the next time that they see you, you will be someone worth mentioning."

x

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Mom and Dad," Sakura said sweetly as she kissed each of their cheeks gently, like she always did every night before she retired to her room. Her father hugged her suddenly, lifting her high with the small strength that he had, making her heart flip with the sudden emotion that they have found her stash and-!

"Aah! My sweet Sakura-chan is growing up so fast," Kizashi nearly yelled out as he snuggled his stubbled cheek against her soft one, scratching her skin to the point that it was almost horrible for Sakura to think about how she would miss it. "You're becoming a woman now, but you still take the time to kiss Daddy and Mommy as if you were still our little baby!"

"Kizashi-kun, let her go, you buffoon!" Mebuki chuckled before going back to her puzzle. It was the one Sakura finished in an hour yesterday and now it was her mother's turn. "Sakura-chan has worked really hard today training, and she needs her sleep. You need to shut up now!"

"Mebuki-chan, why do you whip me so?" Kizashi drawled poetically, yet he meant it for humor. He settled Sakura to her feet and she left the room at a neutral pace as he plopped by the table and snuggled himself against his wife. "Mebuki-chan is so fiery, it is almost like tonight's dinner!"

Sakura stopped at the ledge to the hallway to her bedroom, glancing back to see her mother lovingly push Kizashi off of her, telling him that he was being a idiot. Her heart fell, seeing how happy they looked just sitting in their livingroom doing a puzzle together, while their own daughter was planning on leaving that night and never come back. She only hoped to whatever God existed was that her parents could keep going on with that, being happy.

Closing the door to her bedroom, Sakura blinked hard to let the tears slip. Sliding down against her door, her breath shook as she felt the petal-like design spreading up her neck and down her left arm. She whimpered quietly as she pulled her hand up, seeing the beautiful and delicate shapes of black on her pale flesh.

Suddenly stopping her tears, Sakura focused her energy to retract the markings. Letting themselves set aflame and sink back to the tattoo-like scar on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She smiled lazily, feeling herself swell with joy that she has improved on her control when she was alone.

However, that never worked with there was someone around her.

She could remember when she was battling Ino in the Chunin Exams. She didn't mean to use so much strength against the blonde, no matter of the past difficulty they shared over a certain boy in their village; Sakura had never intend to cause such harm to her near the end. When Ino sliced her hair with the kunai and trapped Sakura in the Mind Control Jutsu, she felt threatened.

x

"_Get. Out." Sakura hissed inside her mind, her neck burning herself and Ino, who's limp body jerked on reaction of the sensation of the Curse Mark waking up. Sakura didn't want anyone to see what was going on inside her mind and her body. She begged Sasuke after waking up to not tell Kakashi-sensei (she knew that Sasuke wouldn't tell Naruto anyway), how she knew what this was and she knew how to cure it. She lied to him and told him it was a poisonous mark to weaken her chakra, and she could easily cure it when they returned._

_How foolish her dear Sasuke was to believe her._

"_This is my head, Ino." She was speaking through her mouth now, smirking darkly and threatenly as Ino gasped in shock inside her. She reached inside, wrapping her hands around Ino's neck as her neck pulsated and spread up her neck - hidden underneath her long hair and barely touching her eye. "You shouldn't dare to peek inside."_

"_What are you!" Ino screamed at her, clawing at the hands strangling her mentally. Sakura didn't answer and she waited patiently for Ino to release the jutsu and return to her own body before sighing with ease and comfort._

_She looked to see Ino coughing and touching her neck, although there was no bruise of her hands on her actual body. Sakura could feel her eyes changing color to a beautiful rose-color. "You crossed the line, Ino. I'm not the crybaby you once knew back then."_

_In the back, Sakura could feel the presence of the person - the person who gave her the Curse Mark, smiling proudly while everyone else gasped and yelled at her. Barely able to hear the words, Sakura frowned menacingly at Ino who stood up, still begging for air._

"_S-Sakura..!" she gasped tiredly. "Sakur-ra, that energy inside you...it's not you!"_

"_Is it?" she snapped in a shout at echoed everywhere, causing silence in the crowd. Her heart was hammering now. She was scared, but excited at the same time. For once in her life, she wouldn't be in Ino's shadow! This is what she has been pushing herself for! _

"_Your eyes, Sakura…" Ino whimpered with worry, taking a step toward her as to try and reach her, but she halted when Sakura put herself into a fighting stance._

"_Fight me, Ino-chan," Sakura smiled, sending shivers down her old friend's spine. "I've always wanted to battle you in a spar. As real shinobis, I plan on giving you my all. I won't fail you, Ino-chan."_

"_F-fail-!"_

"_You always told me to grow up and fight, remember? Well...here I am."_

_It was a tie in the end. The Mark had drained most of Sakura's energy, despite it not becoming noticeable to the crowd above them. She was still proud of herself and Ino had since gave her a sense of equality, but they still argued a bit._

_When Ino finally questioned it, Sakura lied and said that it must've been her imagination._

x

Sakura walked silently on the pathway to the secret gate that was used for emergency evacuations for Konoha. She discovered it a long time ago, and she found herself leading towards that special door to meet up with the one who's picking her up. They visited about a month ago when Sakura's parents were out on a simple date, inside her home while she was making herself dinner. They called themselves the Sound Four, or something, and they delivered the message that Orochimaru (the man who gave her the Mark) was ready to pick her up at the given date.

Sakura was instructed to pack some clothes and one or two personal belongings that she could carry easily. She packed light, the clothes she wore and some seasonal coat and undergarments, the red ribbon Ino had given back to her for her birthday and a tiny orange box that contained something precious to her more than anything in her life. She didn't want to bring photos, no, that would make her look childish. She cleaned up her room, made her bed before slipping out of her balcony while her parents continued to enjoy their quality time with the puzzle.

Passing a stone bench with a trash can beside it, Sakura stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"I can sense you, Sasuke-kun," she said in her usual voice.

Sasuke emerged from the shadows, dressed in a black shirt and light pants, hands in pockets and looking bored as ever. Forcing a bright smile, Sakura giggled lightly and resumed her walking. "I thought you and Naruto were going to spar tomorrow morning. It was a dare, right? You should be home sleeping for it, you know. It's not good to be tired and-"

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" Sasuke asked critically.

Blinking, Sakura tilted her head. "I'm getting something for my mom. She has this special tea she likes and there is a bush somewhere that have mint leaves for it; She's particular about it, and she wanted me to go get some."

"You're lying."

Frowning, Sakura raised her brows in confusion. "I'm lying? I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-k-!"

"You're leaving the village," Sasuke snapped. "You may have Kakashi and the Dobe fooled, but I'm not an idiot. Turn around and go home."

Sakura felt her heart twist and her body shivering. "Y-you don't understand, Sasuke-kun. This isn't what it looks like."

"You're going to that Orochimaru man because he is feeding you lies about the Mark on you," Sasuke went on, taking a few steps forward and she stepped back with caution. "You are going to become a traitor to Konoha if you leave, you know. Go home and get some sleep, and we will talk to Kakashi tomorrow morning."

"I can't. They're waiting for me," Sakura said quickly, her hands clenching her pack straps. Looking down, she avoided his gaze. "You don't get it, Sasuke-kun. I need to leave Konoha! You saw what I did to Ino-chan at the Chunin Exams; and even on the missions these past months, I have been struggling to control it. Orochimaru is going to teach me how to use it and control it so I won't hurt anyone!"

"He's lying to you."

"Why do you even care? You never cared anything about me from Day One, Sasuke-kun! No matter how hard I try to get you to interact with me, you always push me away," she snapped. A layer of tears swelled in her emerald eyes, but she fought them to make a strong expression. "You even said that I'm not the strongest in Team Seven, and you dare to come out here and try and stop me from doing something that can help me?"

"He is using you," Sasuke snorted. "He wants to use you for power."

"And you don't feel attracted to power, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence dawned between them, and the clouds hovered off the moon with the breeze. Sakura was getting cold and she knew that Sound Four is waiting now. She hated this. "I know what you want, Sasuke-kun. You want to go after your brother because he slaughtered your whole clan!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "I know what you and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei have been hiding from me; you want to avenge your family because your brother killed everyone you loved and cared for, and you're angry because Orochimaru bit me that day in the Forest of Death and not you!"

"Shut up, Sakura," Sasuke bit out.

"No! It's true! You have seen what I'm capable of and you think I'm not worth the time being taught how to use it - to get stronger faster than you and Naruto. You're mad because I have something you want to use." She inhaled, feeling her neck burn. Exhaling, she felt her anger spike. "You told me one time that I'm lucky to have family and friends. Well, guess what Sasuke! I'm leaving so that I won't accidentally slaughter them like your brother did!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. "You're going home whether I have to drag you there myself!"

He began chasing her then, when she started jumping and running through the trees and buildings of the village. She pushed chakra into her legs as best as she could, but the Mark was draining her fast and spreading due to her fear of being taken home; she felt Sasuke coming closer to her and she allowed her tears to fall down her cheeks and fly away.

"Sakura! Stop!" she heard him scream at her.

Slipping a few needles out of her garter-pack, Sakura twisted around and flung them at Sasuke. He easily dodged them with a kunai and kept pushing forward and she mentally screamed at her lack of aim. Her fingertips were going numb and she was starting to feel onfire.

Sasuke tackled her midair over the wall of Konoha, slamming themselves into the trees and fall to the ground with her underneath him, coughing and groaning in pain as he pinned her down by the shoulders.

"I'm taking. You. Home," he pressed darkly, shaking her. He saw how feverish she was becoming from the seal marks that was beginning to spread across her face and torso. "You are not leaving!"

Sakura, being flexible, swung her leg and aimed her heel perfectly at his ear, making him shout and lose his grip as she punched his stomach unknown strength, sending him off of her. She jumped up with a slight limp and ran on foot, crying out when Sasuke regained himself and took off after her. She was begging him to stop chasing her with everything she could, but she-!

Sasuke appeared infront of her, making her gasp when he collided with her and allowed his arms to wrap tightly around her in a embrace. She screamed, but Sasuke didn't budge as he buried his face in her shoulder, his hand tangling in her pink hair and knotting them into a tight hold. He knew she hated having her hair pulled, and her weakest spot he knew was her head.

"Don't go," he whispered under her screaming and weak pushes and punches. Sasuke could feel her growing tired and soon she would fall limp against him, then he would carry her home and put her into her bed where she belonged. "I can't lose anyone else who matter to me."

"No, no, no…" she cried out weakly, her face buried into his chest and her tears soaking into his dark shirt. He stared straight ahead, the wall of Konoha still visible from the distance, and he continued to wait for her to pass out. "Stop, Sasuke-kun…"

His grip in her hair tightened, and she winced when he pulled her even closer to him. His embrace was so warm, yet Sakura was feeling herself freezing like ice as she tried again and again to get out of it.

A sudden prick to the back of his neck, however, stunned him. Sasuke suddenly went limp and fell forward, bringing Sakura along with him as they both fell to the forest floor, panting suddenly from the tension in the back of his neck as he blindly pulled out a poison needle from his skin. A shadow loomed over them, as Sasuke was carelessly pushed off of Sakura's small body, who was whimpering and shivering.

"You should have called for help, Sakura-sama," a low, evil voice cooed as a mass body knelt by her. "We were beginning to think that you weren't coming."

A soft sob escaped Sakura's lips, closing her eyes and turning her head lazily to meet Sasuke's wide and angry eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, a tear slipping, "I love you with all my heart, but...I can't stay…"

"Oi, the boy is still holding onto her hair," a female voice interrupted. Sasuke vaguely remembered her from somewhere as she tried pulling Sasuke's hand out of Sakura's hair. When Sakura cried out in slight pain, she tisked at Sasuke with critical eye. "You little shit, you're fighting to keep hold of her, aren't you?"

"Cut it off."

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to Sakura, who's eyes closed once more and was now getting picked up by the big man. She kept repeating to the girl to cut her hair, and she did not hesitate to yank out a kunai and slice her hair; his hand fell to the floor, fingers shaking on the hold of Sakura's silky hair as it began to lose it's brightness in the dark. "Cut it off. Cut it off. Cut it off…"

"She's so tired of being lied to," a snake-like voice shocked Sasuke, who walked into the spot where Sakura was once laying in, crouching down. Sasuke met the face of Orochimaru's calm and eerily pleased smile. "Sorry Uchiha-kun, but we're going to take Sakura-chan home now and get her into the bed. You scared her too much, and now I won't be able to talk to her until she waked up."

"Bastard," Sasuke seethed through his teeth as he tried to get up.

"Sakura-chan asked me that if anyone were to discover us, we would stun them for a good hour," Orochimaru purred, closing his eyes. "She's so gentle, I couldn't resist her request, no matter how much I would love to cut off your head for causing her so much pain… Oh well, I came here to pick her up, and now we can go."

"K-Kanton…" Sasuke breathed in as much as he could as his limped arms forced themselves to touched so that his fingers could perform. "Kanton, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

But they all disappeared by the time Sasuke set the forest on fire.

x

"We made sure that the ANBU found him before we left, just as you asked. Although, I will say that he was not happy being carried back to Konoha while they searched for us."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama…"

"Shall I get anything for you, Sakura-chan? You look so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm truly happy."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Because...now, I don't have to be scared of hurting the ones I deeply love."

.

.

.

=xxx=

**AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Fuck first parts, I'm a jellyfish.**


End file.
